Beyond Infinity
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: What if "The Crane" hadn't gotten there in time? Warnings: depressing, major character deaths- note deaths is plural, read at own risk.
1. Beyond Infinity

'No!' His mind shouted at him. 'This isn't happening!' He glanced around at his friends. The desperation in their eyes caused him even more despair. 'Do something you idiot!' he mentally screamed. He couldn't-wouldn't-let them just...die. His eyes met brown ones and Jesse seemed to bare into his soul. Her eyes alone made his heart break.

His hand gripped his two best friends harder. The hellish fire came closer as each moment passed.

'Let it be soon. Let it be quick.' Not for his sake. No, never for his sake. His only though was for his friends. His family. Mr. and Mrs. Potato head gripped each other's hands, holding on for dear life. As if doing that would suddenly make everything better. Maybe it did. Hamm's round body and Rex's green one were shaking. Hamm was never one to display weakness, and for him to show only them his true emotions in their last moments was an honor. Even if he didn't think they saw. Rex was always the most sensitive one, and he was adored for it. He was loyal through and through.

Tears slipped down his face. Like Hamm, he tried not show anything that could be mistaken as a weakness, but because he was someone the rest looked up to. His eyes landed on Jesse and Bullzeye. His furry companion had a look of sadness etched deep into his huge eyes. His paw rested lightly in Jesse's hand, which had a painful looking grip on it. Tears were sliding down his long nose.

Jesse. He sucked in his breath. Her red hair (was that a speck of green?) had fallen loose into her face. The fire was coming even closer now and a long drip of plastic was running down her face. The tears came harder now.

'So much...'He didn't finish the thought. It was too painful. Her eyes bore into his. She was speaking with no words, something they long ago had perfected. Her small hand curled tightly around his.

And then he saw him. His best friend. 11 years. His best friend for 11 years. And now it was coming to a close. Blue and brown eyes locked. Apologies were said- mentally of course. They were the leaders. They had to stay strong till the very end. To give the others strength. Even if that end was near, very near.

The flaming inferno drew nearer. The crushed garbage beneath him was sliding faster and faster as the incline grew steeper.

His head was pounding, his eyes were tearing, and his body felt like it was melting.

With a sudden jolt the chain of toys was pushed forward by a sudden drop.

"I love you!" He shouted in desperation. He didn't know if she could hear over the roar of fire, but he had to get it out there.

Even as they fell their chain didn't break. Death grips was a literal term in this scenario as they fell...and fell...and fell...

The twenty second drop felt like a lifetime of reliving memories.

And in those twenty seconds, with his hand enclosing Jesse's and his very best of friends, his mantra repeated over and over.

To Infinity And Beyond...

To Infinity And Beyond...

...'T Infinity And Beyond...

...'T...Infinity And Beyond...

...Infinity And Beyon...d

...'Finity And Beyond...

...'And Beyond...

...Beyond...

And, in those last few seconds of awareness, before the searing red pain became cool black, as the plastic melted off, as his hand and Jesse's and his friend's were almost welded together and then broken off slowly, as his everlasting space laser and helmet fell apart, he realized something very impor...

Buzz Lightyear had finally reached Infinity. Now all he had to do was wait...


	2. The Best of Friends

White gloved hands constricted the other tightly. Everything was alright. It always was, as long as they were with each other.

They both had the brief temptation to remove their plastic eyes, as if blinding themselves would blind them to their fiery fate.

"I love you." He whispered to his beautiful wife. Even as they both faced death she still took his breath away.

"I love you too, my love." She whispered back. He still made her feel calm, even in the fiery grip of death.

Husband and Wife closed their eyes. They were aware of nothing but them and their family.

The other toys had become like children to them.

The incinerator was drawing nearer, almost in slow motion. Almost.

* * *

He was scared. 'Like always.' he thought bitterly, but shook it away. This was not a time for bitterness. This was a time for family and friends. As they waited their impending doom they were given one last chance to say goodbye. It was done silently. Meaningful looks, hand (paws, claws, and hooves) held.

His claws were enclosed in his two friends. He felt them all gain speed. How he loved them, his family.

"I love you guys." He said suddenly. His two friends, even though they were the 'tough' ones quivered slightly.

They repeated the sentiments.

* * *

He wasn't ashamed of the tears that came out of his eyes. Not this time. With his hoof holding onto the green dinosaur next to him, it was all he could do to stop from sobbing.

He'd miss the great big idiot.

Slink was near him and he locked eyes with the dog.

They had always protected their somewhat naive friend.

They always would. Forever.

And then he was falling.

* * *

His body was stretched out for the last time. For a good cause.

He was connecting the family, as he'd always done. One paw holding onto Rex and the other Woody. He was their link.

He squeezed Woody and Rex's hand, for different reasons. Woody, to let him know that they didn't blame him, this wasn't his fault. Rex, to comfort his upset friend.

Looking over the green dinosaur he made a pact with Hamm.

He would protect Rex where ever they went. It was their place in the family. The protectors. The brothers.

The heat was melting his metal, but somehow he didn't care. He was with his family.

* * *

The two lovers pressed their lips together tightly, wishing the other's pain away.

And then they were truly joined.

And then there was...

* * *

How he loved them, his family.

But he was the optimist, so it was fitting that his last thought was that he'd see them all in a bit, somewhere new. Somewhere toys were played with all day and there was no pain.

The orange flames engulfed him and...

* * *

He tried to be like Rex. Hey, maybe there was poker where they were going...

When the blackness came, he embraced it. He knew that he'd always, no matter where he went, be the link...

They had reached the next step in their existence. Together, in each others' arms. They didn't know what would come next. Now all they had to do was wait...


	3. Family Love

Her mind was whirling. Her beloved horse was gripped tightly in her arms.

'This is it,' she thought 'this is where it ends.'

Her usually happy face was etched with worry. 'Don't give up, c'mon, we always seem to make it out of these things.'

She almost cried when she linked hands. Next to her was the love of her life. Did he know it? Maybe. Goodness knows she gave him enough hints, mistakenly said things that should have given her away. And then there was his 'Spanish' setting. That had been a shock. He'd seemed so possessive, no protective, acting like a jealous boyfriend when she'd hugged Woody. And, God, that _dance_. Who knew he could tango?

As though thoughts twirled, flittered, fluttered, and whirled through her head, she made eye contact with him. And, just like that, it was understood.

In that glance she poured her heart out to him, and he in return. All the unsaid feelings, thoughts, desires, were out in the open. And the feelings were mutual. Her heart swelled.

She was brought down from her high, back to reality, only when she felt a bead of plastic slide down her face.

'So this is it? We're finally done with. Our adventures have come to an end.' Her eyes met with her big brother's. Not technically her brother, but still. After she'd come to Andy's he'd all but adopted her as his sister. She was glad for that. He watched out for her, protected her, and though it got annoying sometimes, she really didn't mind.

Her hand gripped Buzz's tightly. She was scared, oh Lord, how she was scared, but with him she felt safe. Like she always did with him.

Bullzeye whined and nuzzled her neck.

"It's ok boy." she whispered into his ear. He whimpered again and she kissed his forehead. "We'll be ok, I love you."

Maybe she didn't believe it, maybe she did. She just couldn't stand to see her friend in such pain. She couldn't even look in his eyes, it hurt so much. She knew he knew she was lying.

She buried her face into her love's chest. She couldn't look at the devilish flamed flying towards them.

But at least they were all together. As a family. They'd been together years and years, through thick and thin, and now they would move on to 'The Next Great Adventure'. That's the way it was meant to be.

Her eyes darted over every one of her family members, bringing tears to her eyes. She silently said her goodbyes to each of them.

When they were propelled forward she didn't think. Her mind went blank of thoughts except of one.

She heard a faint 'I love you!' shouted in the air. When she looked up, his eyes were shut tight, like he couldn't bear to watch. But she knew that it was him.

"I love you too," she whispered back, her throat dry and horse with tears.

She didn't know that he'd heard it.

As they fell into the deepest purgatory there ever was for a toy, she chanted one thing in her head.

I have a family, and they love me...

I have a family, and they love me...

...Have family, love me...

...family, love me...

...love me...

...love...

As the flames engulfed her, drew her into her fiery grave, as the heat licked at her, melting, destroying, she let her face melt into a permanent smile.

Jessie had found the one thing she wanted in life, a family, people to love her. She would always be a part of them and they her. Now all she had to do was wait...


	4. Reach for the Sky

'My fault. This is all my fault!' He cried to himself. He would never let the others see his despair. Tears were bad. Tears meant everything wouldn't be okay. Tears meant that something couldn't be fixed. He couldn't let them see him like this. He was their leader. He gave them hope. He could fight this!

He wouldn't let them see that even he knew there was no fixing this. It wouldn't happen. But he had to try, didn't he? That's who he was. He didn't give up. Ever. He was the leader and he lead his family through everything, through all the bad times, good times, adventures. It was him. They depended on him. But did they know how much he depended on them?

Without them, without his family, he'd be alone. Stuck in some toy bin, long forgotten by the boy he loved, who had once played with him every day. Who'd led him-them- in grand adventures and wild imaginations. He needed them. They were his support, his lifeline. After she left...well he didn't even want to think about her. It hurt to much.

He could only hope-pray-she was out there somewhere, alive and well, cared and loved by some kid.

He glanced around, wondering as to why everyone else had stopped moving. His heart nearly broke right there. His family had all given up, resigned to their fate. All but him.

And suddenly...suddenly he was tired. Of what, he couldn't tell. Of leading? Of fighting? Of denying?

He let out an inaudible sigh. A sigh of defeat? Acceptance? He didn't care. He didn't know. He did know that these toys were his family though. And he'd die before he deserted him. It didn't occur to him at that moment that he was actually that close to death.

He silently took his best friend's outstretch hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were wrapped around each other tightly, leaving one hand out to hold onto the others.

Hamm, Rex, and Slink all linked together. The three good friends were as different as peppers, candy, and spaghetti yet they were still the best of friends.

Rex was shaking. He, though the scariest looking, was the sweetest. Hamm was the sarcastic one. Slinky combined the two together to form his own unique personality.

Jessie. His little sister had tears running down her face. When they'd finally gotten home, she had practically adopted him as her older brother. Hey, who was he to argue? Besides, nobody could say no to that face. She had one arm wrapped securely around Bullzeye. His poor horse was shaking, and shaking hard. It made his heart hurt just that much more.

His best friend. Brown and blue eyes locked together.

'I'm sorry.' He tried to apologize. This was all his fault. All his fault.

'No, I am.' A grim smile appeared on his face and he accepted his best friend's hand in his.

The inferno was growing closer and closer now.

He took one last long look at his friends, his family. The slid faster towards that flaming pit of hell.

'Bo!' he cried silently. He squeezed his eyes tight, imagined her face instead of blazing heat.

He saw his best friend's mouth move and shout something. He distinctly heard it to be 'I love you.' He only hoped his sister had heard it.

As he was pushed forward by a sharp incline he held his friends close and dear to him, allowing tears to fall.

'I love you all.' he thought before memories of happier times flashed.

-His first day with Andy

-Being Andy's favorite toy

-Welcoming new toys in, any friend of Andy's was a friend of his

-Andy's birthdays- all of them

Andy...Andy...Andy

He held back tears. Hopefully his kid-no-young adult now- would never find out what would happen to him. He would live a happy life; have a wife and beautiful kids. And...maybe think about him when looking back.

In the few seconds, less than a minute, it took to reach searing pain; he thought of the words that he'd repeated his entire life.

Reach for the sky...

Reach for the sky...

...'Each for the sky...

...For the sky...

...the sky...

...sky...

As he fell forward into a toy's worst purgatory, as his boots melted off, his vest set on fire, as he clasped his best friend in the worlds hand and felt the burning agony of melting, as he pictured his one and only love, Little Bo Peep's face one more time, he realized something.

Woody Pride had lived his life. He had reached for the sky and he had touched it. Now all he had to do was wait...


	5. And Beyond

Andy Pride smiled peacefully. After ninety-five years of life he was almost on to the next one. Surrounded by his six children, nineteen grandchildren, ten great-grandchildren (one more on the way), and even his one great-great-grandchild, he was ready to be reunited with his wife, who'd passed away five years before.

So it was with a peaceful smile, happy eyes, and holding the hands of his 6 beloved children that he passed on.

* * *

"Andy's coming, Andy's coming!" Woody looked up at the sound of Jessie's excited shriek. Smiling he turned towards the golden gate. Sure enough, there was his long-beloved owner walking through, looking no older than a day of twenty.

"Places everyone! Andy's coming!" The words tasted sweet in his mouth after so many years. His face started to hurt from the grin, but he really didn't mind.

* * *

Buzz was ecstatic. As soon as he heard Jessie's cry and Woody's order he was in place. Jessie joined him not a moment after, and he gladly wrapped an arm tightly around his love. She smiled up at him excitedly, and he couldn't help but to press his lips lightly to her.

"Ready cowgirl?" he asked in her ear. Jessie couldn't help but nod and squeeze the arms around her waist.

"We've waited over seventy years for this. Course I am. The real question, Ranger, is are you?" Buzz grinned and simply kissed her forehead.

* * *

The first thing Andy did when he walked through the beautiful pearl gates was look for his wife. She was there of course, waiting to greet him, looking like she had when they'd first met in college.

"Andy!" She squealed, running to him. Andy grinned and matched her pace; reveling in something he hadn't been able to do in quite a few years.

"Annabelle!"His voice didn't go as high as hers, but it did match in excitement.

Annabelle Pride threw her arms around him firmly, happy that her husband had finally come to join her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered over and over into her hair.

* * *

"Aw," Woody turned to his right and smiled. Bo Peep stood next to him, watching the scene below happily. "They are so cute!" she cooed. Her three little sheep 'baaed' in agreement.

Woody pulled his wife into him, holding her close. Two years after they had arrived, she had shown up as well.

"Andy has the right idea." He whispered to her. Kissing her softly, "I love you," he whispered against her lips. Bo smiled and pushed him away sweetly.

"Later, cowboy. You've got a Kid to greet." She pushed him to the front of the room.

Woody grabbed her, pulling her along with him.

* * *

The toys watched as Annabelle, a girl they'd come to know well over the last five years, led their beloved owner up the stairs.

Buzz smiled and looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head stood, loosely holding hands, their adopted Alien Children stood lined up in the front. Rex stood between Slink and Hamm, laughing at their minor argument. Woody stood to his left, one arm wrapped loosely around Bo.

Sighing happily, he grabbed Jessie from behind and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and his chin on her head. He could feel her smiling when she bent her head back to look at him.

"I love you, my dear old Space Ranger." She beamed at him, placing a kiss on his jaw.

Buzz grinned back, kissing her softly on the lips.

"And I love you, my devious little Cowgirl."

As Andy Pride neared the door to his old bedroom, a certain space ranger glanced around smiling, and sighed happily, content with his life at last.

Many years ago Buzz Lightyear of Star Command had reached Infinity. Now he had finally made it Beyond.

* * *

**Thank you all who read, I really do appreciate it. And a special thanks to **Persephone's Melody **who gave me the idea to continue with everyone's POV. I hope you all liked it! I know this last chapter was really mixed up, I had trouble deciding who's POV I wanted to end in: Andy's, Woody's, or Buzz's. **

**Love,**

**Creative-Writing-Girl13  
**


	6. Story Banner

Sorry, this is not an update.

I just wanted to let everybody know that if you would like, I made a story banner for the story. The link can be seen from my profile.


End file.
